GRAY
by ope-hana
Summary: Harmione. Harry conoce a Hermione cuando tenia ocho años, después de aquel accidente se encuentran en Hogwarts. harry hara todo lo posible para tener el perdón de Hermione. hermione dark. harry dark. AU.
1. Preludio

¿Cómo inicio este extraño acontecimiento?

No, no fue como esas películas muggles donde la chica destinada veía al chico destinado para estar juntos. Tampoco era en un día soleado, con un aire fresco, ni mucho menos, en un día lluvioso. Este encuentro sucedió sin esperarlo. Un encuentro que hizo que dos niños iniciaran marcados por el destino sin aun saberlo.

Para Harry james Potter que tenía siete años de edad, ese día a finales de verano, y principios del otoño, se encontraba perdido por el parque de la ciudad de Londres. Había acompañado a su tío Vernon Dursley por las calles principales y sin querer; se perdió en el camino. Llegó a un parque y empezaba a preocuparse ya que escuchaba gemidos o alguien jadeando de dolor.

Harry se alejó del lugar, pero a los pocos segundos escuchó la voz de una niña gritar "**¡por favor basta!**", aquella voz venia de los arbustos más allá de donde él estaba. Se acercó sigiloso y escuchaba como uno de los dos hombres decían:

— ¡cállate sangre sucia!

Cuando enfocó su vista más detenidamente se sorprendió ver a dos hombres gordos con una ropa rara, y con un palo de madera apuntaban a la pequeña niña que estaba retorciéndose del dolor. Ella estaba convulsionando.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir. Sus ojos estaban estupefactos por lo que veía. Realmente estaba sorprendido. No notó cuando uno de los hombres se acercó a la niña desgarrándole los pantalones floreados, y el hombre se desabrochó el pantalón.

Hubo arañazos.

Hubo llanto.

Hubo gritos.

Hubo un trauma.

Hubo sangre.

Hubo penetración; era una violación.

Al final Harry no logró que aquellos hombres dejaran a la niña a pesar que salió corriendo en busca de ayuda. Solo encontraron a la pequeña toda ensangrentada e inconsciente.

Pensó que jamás volvería a ver aquella niña, porque estaba seguro que si lo hacia el jamás se perdonaría por no poder ayudarla. También el hecho que siempre le dijeron que no tenía padres y que la magia no existía. Y descubrir que tienes padres y que la magia existe fue una gran conmoción cerebral.

Pero ese día, el primero de septiembre del 1991 se llevó la sorpresa más grande de su vida. Ahí estaba esa niña, esa niña que ahora parecía ser una extraña entre gente extraña. A todos los veía con un odio profundo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron… hubo un cambio. Y el destino los unió por segunda vez.


	2. Inefable

Para la familia Granger, estos días eran un suplicio agónico. La señora Granger a cada momento se ponía a llorar al ver a su hija postrada en aquella cama del hospital. Su pequeña castora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Su esposo estaba lleno de rabia que hace dos días estaba perdido. Las noticias que recibieron fueron inquietantes y aun no las podían creer.

¿Por qué a su pequeña? ¿Qué había hecho su pequeña en merecer aquel acto salvaje e inhumano?

La señora Granger volvió a romper en llanto. Su hija estaba en coma. Los policías la trasladaron inmediatamente al hospital cercano mientras hacían los procedimientos necesarios en recolectar información. ¿Por qué a su pequeña?

¿Por qué?

No había explicaciones suficientes, ni palabras necesarias para describir como se sentía. Ella a sus cuarenta siete años, no sabía que más hacer. Su Hermione fue un milagro divino, le rogó y rezó demasiado a dios para que le permitiera ser madre. Después de casarse y concentrarse en su carrera odontóloga, decidió dar el siguiente paso, y ser madre. Diez años en intentarlo se resignó aunque eso la hizo caer en depresión fue su marido quien la levanto y siguieron adelante. Fue cuando cumplió los cuarenta que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada.

Su hija fue un milagro.

Su hija fue un regalo de dios.

Su hija fue el fruto del amor de su matrimonio.

Su hija estaba rota con la infancia perdida postrada en la cama y se sentía impotente en no poder hacer nada.

Solo deseaba que esos hijos de puta se pudrieran en el infierno. Y que nunca tengan el descanso eterno.

**::::**

Un padre tiene que proteger a sus hijos, ahora Richard Granger no sabía qué hacer. La impotencia lo embriaga para hacer una estupidez. La pregunta del millón era: ¿a quién?

Los malhechores huyeron del lugar, y la prueba de ADN, no había arrojado resultados. Era como esos hijos de puta, no existieran. ¿Por qué a su pequeña flor?

Richard se puso a llorar de nuevo mientras se servía otro trago. ¿Cómo iba defender su primogénita, si no sabía quiénes eran los culpables?

¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer?

Por el momento regresar a casa y estar con su hija. Dejó un fajo de billetes y fue hacia su hogar.

A trompicones llegó a su hogar, pasó hacia la habitación de su hija y se detuvo. Abrió la puerta, y las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Con un ronco lloriqueo se acercó a la cama de su hija y tomó aquel oso de peluche. Lo abrazo mientras rompía en llanto.

—perdóname…

Llanto amargo, garganta obstruida por el dolor.

— ¡HERMIONE! —gritó como un loco— papá lo siente… papá te pide perdón por no protegerte. Ahhhhg…

Entre llanto, quedó dormido. Y se lamentó. En sus sueños su pequeña gritaba por ayuda, gritaba su nombre, y cuando él estaba cerca para poder ayudarla, ella desaparecía para aparecer en unos arbustos semidesnuda, y con la entrepierna llena de sangre.

Para la familia Granger estos momentos parecía un calvario, era todo inefable.


	3. Pequeña Bruja Malvada

1988 Brighton, Inglaterra.

Richard Granger se encontraba en la habitación de su princesa, mientras trataba de consolarla. Cada noche, día, o cualquier momento tenía ataques de pánico. Su pequeña princesa, se convirtió en un ser aislado, donde no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Se habían cambiado de domicilio para empezar de nuevo, pero su pequeña jamás lo superó. Menos con la memoria eidética que tiene. Recreaba la escena una, y otra vez.

Los policías no le creyeron cuando ella dijo que los hombres eran gordos y la torturaron con una varita. Los psicólogos habían dicho que su mente la protegió recreando cosas fantasiosas durante el ataque.

Richard se sintió tan impotente, al no tener justicia y que su caso se haya quedado atascado. Por eso decidieron traspasar la clínica hacia otro lugar y empezar de nuevo. Su pequeña princesa, ya no se sentía segura en salir a la calle. Al contrario, ella decía que estaba protegida estando encerrada en la casa. Y si salían estaba alerta si algo se acercaba a ella, e incluso empezaba a tener ataques de pánico, y había una fuerza sobrenatural que aventaba cosas.

—shhh… shhh. Ya estoy aquí… ya estoy aquí —musitó mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

—Papá… —el llanto era doloroso para Richard—. Ellos… ellos me están lastimando.

—shhh… papá no va permitir eso, lo sabes. ¿Verdad? —Vio cómo su hija asintió mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas—. Papá no va permitir que nada le pase a mi princesa…

— ¡no papá! —Graznó molesta su hija— ¡ya no quiero ser princesa! A las princesas les va mal. Yo quiero ser una bruja malvada. ¡A las brujas malvadas no se les acercan los hombres papá!

Richard sintió las lágrimas escurrirle. Antes de aquel ataque, el recordaba como le decía a su hija que se convertiría en una buena princesa, una princesa que ayudaría a los más necesitados y las criaturas que no pueden defenderse.

Ahora, su pequeña desea lo contrario por aquel ataque. Las cosas cambian tan rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿estas segura? —preguntó ronco con la garganta echa un nudo.

—sí. Ya no quiero ser una princesa. Quiero ser la bruja malvada del cuento.

—pero yo no te puedo decir así, cariño.

—puedes decirme pequeña brujita malvada, papá.

— ¿pequeña brujita malvada?

Hermione sonrió.

—si papá.

—bueno, pequeña brujita malvada ya no llores, que tu padre el brujo más malvado te protegerá.

Hermione lloró y abrazó a su padre.

— ¿me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo —le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—quiero entrar al hospital psiquiátrico papá. Ya no quiero recordar… por favor.

Richard suspiró. Había cosas que un padre estaba dispuesto hacer, y otras no.

Verano del 1989

Para Lily Potter eran desconcertantes los casos que le llegaban en San Mungo. Ella como era una hija de Muggles, tenía que ir a ver a una niña que le estaban medicando a cada rato, ya que a cada rato tenía explosiones de magia accidental.

Algunos encargados del escuadrón de reversión de magia accidental, habían ido a verla para pedirle que fuera a ver a esta chiquilla que a cada rato tenía que desmemorizar algunos trabajadores que presenciaron la magia.

Lily había sido acompañado de su hijo, James. Su hijo quería saber cómo era un hospital muggles y ella no podía negarle nada.

Lily tuvo que usar varios encantamientos para pasar como una enfermera del hospital. Cuando revisó los expedientes de dicho paciente se sorprendió al ver que la niña estaba aislada. Y que sus padres cada día pasaban a visitarla.

Se sintió rara, y la culpa la consumió. Hace ocho años, que abandonó a su hijo por su bien y protección. Se lamentaba cada día, pero lo superaba al saber que su hijo nada le faltaría y que tan solo en pocos años se volverían a encontrar.

**::::**

James Potter que se encontraba paseando por el establecimiento para ver a los niños que residían ahí. Se sorprendió al sentir un brote de magia que venía al fondo del pasillo. Había una puerta blanca con una ventana, james se acercó para asomarse y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Había una niña no tan grande como él. Ella tenía el pelo encrespado, color castaño. La piel era blanca como un vampiro, pareciera que la niña jamás hubiera salido a los rayos del sol. La chica se veía demente, parecía ida mientras enviaba oleadas de magia cruda. Era como la magia que destellaba su padre cuando estaba enojado. James observó como la niña se abrazaba, y mecía, mientras musitaba algo.

Sus ojos se conectaron, y sintió como una ráfaga junto con una explosión de llamas azules lo quemaban.

— ¡James! —Escuchó a su madre gritar, pero él estaba todavía en shock—. ¿James estas bien? ¿James, cariño?

El parpadeó una, y otra vez, inhaló, exhaló.

—Mamá… esa niña —señaló la habitación—, esa niña da miedo…

Lily dejó a su hijo ahí, fue hacia donde estaba la niña y se asomó. Era cierto, aquella niña miraba la puerta con cierto odio. Lily sintió como aquella niña destilaba magia cruda, sin duda tenía que hablar con los trabajadores del ministerio. Por lo tanto tenía que aplicarle poción sin sueños en forma de pastillas.

— ¿Qué haces en mi castillo?

Escuchó la voz de la niña mientras se asomaba de la puerta. Lily Evans sintió temor, y eso que ya se había enfrentado al señor tenebroso tres veces.

**N/A:**

**Después de este capítulo viene Hogwarts.**


	4. Selecciones

Hermione se sentía asqueada de estar en esa estación. Hermione deseaba estar encerrada en su habitación del hospital psiquiátrico. Hermione deseaba no haberse enterado de la magia… Hermione deseaba muchas cosas… pero ninguna le haría que dejara de sentir ese asco hacia los hombres. Y más, si eran gordos y feos. Los odiaba a muerte.

Estaba molesta con todo el mundo mágico que no aplicó las leyes para los bastardos magos que le quitaron su infancia, y parte de su cordura. Solo aceptó la magia por el simple hecho de causar el dolor y sufrimiento que a ella le causaron pero multiplicado por todo el odio y repugnancia que sentía.

Subió sus cosas al tren mientras buscaba un compartimiento donde nadie pudiera entrar. Y ordenó a su mente que hubiera algo a su alrededor para que ningún hombre o mujer se le acercara a más de un metro y medio de distancia. Ya había usado ese extraño poder hace años, meses, y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Se metió al compartimiento, y rápido uso el fermaportus que encontró en un libro avanzado. Para su desdicha a mitad del camino alguien interrumpió su lectura. Guardó sus libros e incluso sacó sus libros muggles mientras agitaba su varita para que la puerta se abriera.

Un chico de pelo rojo se asomó por la puerta.

—no está permitido tener un compartimiento tu solo…

Hermione no lo dejó entrar y tan solo fingió que el chico no estaba mientras seguía leyendo un libro ficticio de un hombre que tenía una fábrica de chocolate.

— ¿estas escuchando? —Protestó el pelirrojo mientras ella pestañaba sin dejar de leer su libro—. ¡Te estoy hablando! —El tipo alzó la voz— Soy un prefecto y puedo deducirte puntos o pedir que un maestro te de detención por tu mal comportamiento.

Ella suspiró, en definitiva odiaba los hombres, y ahora hasta los pelirrojos estaban incluidos. Alzó la vista para ver al quejumbroso y notó que aquel niño de la estación se la quedaba viendo. Odiaba esa mirada de lastima. Odiaba esos ojos compasivos que le daban las personas al leer el expediente que tenía en el hospital. Y con un odio los miró a todos los espectadores para después sentir su magia vibrar y estrepitarse; cerró la puerta. Arrojando al pelirrojo por el pasillo.

Con un movimiento cerró las ventanas y ella siguió con su lectura. No le importaba que tuviera detención y que le bajaran puntos. Aún no había iniciado clases y en reglamento no decía nada acerca de que estaba prohibido tener un compartimiento para uno mismo.

Esperó a que la mayoría bajara del tren. Ella aun no desactivaba el escudo protector. Incluso sintió ganas de vomitar cuando vio al guardabosque. Aquel hombre se veía gordo y alto… casi igual que aquellos hombres. Sintió un _deja vu_ cuando su mente lo traicionó y recordó de nuevo el ataque de hace unos años. Su magia se expandió… vibró.

Necesitaba controlarse pero la ansiedad de querer dañar a algo la superaba. Sin poder evitarlo hundió sus uñas en su piel. No dejó que ningún niño se sentara a su lado. El guardabosque estaba molesto pero fingió ignorancia y siguió su recorrido por el lago.

Algo que le sorprendió bastante fue que el chico que derrotó a un mago oscuro también cursaría el primer año en Hogwarts.

Y así empezó la clasificación…

—Granger Hermione.

Había hablado la sub-directora. Hermione respiró profundo, y a pesar de sentir la mayoría de las miradas de los estudiantes, puso su mejor cara de fastidio y cansancio. Caminó sin dejar de usar su escudo, no le importaba los susurros, ni las miradas que estaba recibiendo, solo quería ir a su habitación y encerrarse en su refugio.

Le pusieron el sombrero y este empezó hablar en su mente.

"_Una chica con un amplio conocimiento. También con una mente sin igual. Y un gran valor para enfrentar al mundo que odias. Definitivamente serias un buen Gryffindor. Pero necesitas más valentía y lealtad para lograr lo que necesitas. Un buen Slytherin te convertirías por tener ambiciones y llegar aquellos que te lastimaron. Pero mejor no nos arriesguemos…"_— RAVENCLAWN

Escuchó los aplausos y ella se levantó sin mostrar ninguna muestra de emoción. Se sentía abrumada, sentía ganas de vomitar sin tener nada en el estómago. Necesitaba que su padre estuviera a su lado. Espiró una y otra vez, hasta que logró calmarse. Con la mente más fría ordenó sus prioridades.

Necesitaba todo el conocimiento para lograr su cometido.

**:::**

Harry estaba molesto, más que molesto estaba indignado. Se había enterado que tenía un hermano en pleno tren, al igual que sus padres estaban vivos. ¿Entonces porque paso diez años aislados de ellos?

Su estúpido hermano se presentó y luego le dijo que se disculpaba en nombre de toda su familia "POTTER". ¿Fue solo una presentación de cortesía o unas cuantas palabras secas y sin sentido de remordimiento?

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, estaba Hagrid el guardabosque que lo había instruido en el mundo mágico. Hagrid que agitaba la mano mientras los recibía y decía que abordaran cuatro personas en un barco. Quería sentarse con la niña que le hacía sentir miserable y culpable, pero la niña no permitió que ningún niño, ni niña se sentara en su barco. Se dio cuenta que la niña era muy reservada al igual que territorial. Hagrid solo negó con la cabeza y por suerte había más barcos disponibles. Él tuvo que ir con algunos niños presuntuosos, pero su mente estaba bastante invertido en ver el descomunal castillo. Llegaron a conocer a una maestra toda severa, también a unos fantasmas. Vio de reojo que la niña veía todo con unos ojos calculadores pero no sorprendida por lo que veía. Solo ella sabía en lo que pasaba por aquella mente. Cuando volvieron a verse ella le dio una mala cara y el evitó mirarla poniéndole atención a lo que decía la profesora. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

La elección empezó y él estaba viendo los alrededores cuando escuchó el nombre de Hermione Granger. Ver que la niña por la cual él se sentía culpable tenía un nombre y que estaba levantando murmullos por su aspecto de ser una ermitaña y ser una próxima bruja oscura, para Harry que todavía no entendía el término "bruja oscura" se le hizo irrelevante. No conocía a Hermione, pero sabía que aquella niña si se volvía "oscura" tenía todo el derecho. Cuando él se enteró que era mago, tuvo una odisea, pero también recordó las prendas que vio en el callejón Diagon y las varitas que ellos cargaban; eso lo hizo recordar a los hombres que lastimaron a Hermione.

Vio como el sombrero seguía murmurando y Hermione solo tenía la cara vacía. Por un instante frunció las cejas después que la declararan Ravenclaw. La observó irse a la mesa de estandarte color azul.

"Potter James"

Escuchó como nombraban a su hermano. El niño todo ufano su postura cambio a una de pedantería al igual que el chico rubio que conoció en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Mallín. No tardó mucho en estar bajo el sombrero. El sombrero grito "GRYFFINDOR".

Todos de esa mesa gritaban "tenemos a Potter".

"Tenemos al elegido". Idiotas pensó Harry.

—Potter Harry —habló la profesora McGonagall

Harry caminó hacia el burete y se sentó mientras le ponían el sombrero.

"_Mmm. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay ta lento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?"_

Harry recordó que su "hermano" estaba en Gryffindor y el no quería ser la sombra de su hermano. Además, él no lo conocía, ni mucho menos conocía a sus dichosos padres. **Gryffindor no, en Gryffindor no.**

"_¿Por qué no en Gryffindor?¿estás seguro? podrías fomentar el valor que necesitas. Eres valiente, pero también eres un valiente reprimido. La grandeza te espera en Gryffindor… pero también lo conseguirás en…"_ —¡**SLYTHERIN**!

Harry sintió las miradas de todos pero sonrió al ver que Hermione lo veía incrédula. Harry volvió a sentirse culpable, al recordar a la niña que lloraba mientras esos hombres abusaban de ella y él se había quedado congelado. Tuvo valentía pero la valentía llegó a la mitad de la tortura de la niña y al final no pudieron encontrar a esos individuos. Y Hermione quedó en un ovillo inconsciente. Ahora solo quería ser lo suficiente Slytherin y ganarse el perdón de la niña que lo miraba con una mirada de desconfianza.


	5. Samhain

Sintió cuatro pares de ojos que la observaban cuando iba camino hacia la biblioteca. Sabía que tres de ellos eran de Gryffindor y uno era… aun no sabía de quien era el otro par de ojos. Hermione apretó más su libro y envió una onda de magia accidental hacia donde sentía los pares de ojos.

Toda la escuela ya sabían de su "alucinante condición" y todo fue por James Potter. Aquel chiquillo les dijo a todos que ella estaba en una clínica muggle para enfermos mentales. El chisme se regó por toda la escuela y ahora todos sabían que ella no estaba cuerda, por eso las explosiones de magia accidental.

Hermione se escondía detrás de esos chismes, sabía que no era cierto, que no estaba loca, ella estaba cien por ciento cuerda más que estos magos. Sonrió al saber que en unos pocos días iba hacer el Samhain, y necesitaba ingredientes para saber si su ritual funcionaria.

Se sentó en su lugar favorito (en el rincón escondido entre tantos estantes de libros), sacó su libro de traducción de Runas Antigua y con un pergamino copio las runas que tenía hacer. Tradujo un canto irlandés y anotó el original por si no servía la traducción.

Ella tenía que invocar el poder de la diosa Morrigan, aunque en el mundo mágico era conocida como una bruja llamada Morrigan. Si lograba su cometido ella podría ser la muerte, era lo único que le interesaba. Ser la muerte.

::::

* * *

Estaba en una clase compartida con los Gryffindor, y estaba más que molesta. Le tocó sentarse con un pelirrojo. Sentía su magia crepitar… el niño era un tonto. Aparte de no tener la afinidad suficiente era torpe, hosco y aparte de un bastardo prepotente por ser el mejor amigo de James Potter, el niño que vivió.

— ¡wingardium Leviosa! —gritó el pelirrojo mientras agitaba la varita de una manera que no era la correcta.

—Vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien —siseó ella con enfado y viéndolo como si fuera un Trol. Vio como el pelirrojo se asustó que ella le estuviera dando su mirada de repugnancia.

—s-si sabes d-dilo tú —dijo todo tartamudeando buscando a su amigo Potter que estaba a tres mesas de ellos.

Hermione le dio un gesto de asco, obvio ya lo sabía ella no podía dormir por las noches, y con su memoria eidética recordaba bien como se tenía que hacer. Lástima que Hogwarts no tenía programas para personas que son demasiados inteligentes.

Ella recitó el hechizo y obtuvo diez puntos. Vio Ronald Weasley con asco.

—es la última vez que te sientas conmigo… y la última vez que te enseño algo. Para la próxima te hechizare por todo un años para que esas pecas que tienes en la cara se multipliquen por diez —siseo ella mientras levantaba sus cosas para irse de la clase.

Al final de las clases en pleno evento festivo un trol interrumpió la fiesta. Cada uno integrante de cada casa fue llevada hacia su sala común. Ella se deslizo y fue hacia el segundo piso para ir a los baños de las niñas a traer uno de los ingredientes que ahí escondió. Fue una sorpresa ver que un trol entró donde ella estaba. Hermione sonrió…

Al final su ritual se llevó a cabo en pleno bosque. Algunos centauros estaban observándola pero ella los ignoró. Tenía que dibujar una Runa Celta llamada Triqueta. Suspiró mientras dibujaba la runa en su cuerpo con la sangre de trol. Sol esperaba no convertirse en un hombre verde cuando se enojaba o en un ogro.

Empezó con el canto irlandés mientras seguía pintando la Runa por todo su cuerpo, al final de untarse la sangre de un unicornio y terminado la Runa algo brilló por todo su cuerpo, un estremecimiento y ardor invadió su cuerpo.

Escuchó como uno de los centauros decía:

—una estrella se alineó hoy. La guerra ha iniciado.

Cayó inconsciente.

* * *

_N/A:_

_en todas las historias siempre salen con la escena de Hallowen y esta es mi version. Aqui Hermione lo amenaza y Ronald obedece por miedo del poder mágico que tiene Hermione. _


	6. After

Despertó adolorida, sentía los huesos atrofiados y su sangre fluir aceleradamente al igual que su corazón, era el amanecer y su cuerpo estaba caliente. Los centauros la observaban entre los árboles y arbustos mirándola escépticamente, en varios de ellos tenían la cara llena de miedo pero solo los más maduros estaban llenos de incredulidad. Uno de ellos se acercó y apuntó su arco con una flecha hacia ella.

—has cambiado el destino de muchos…has cambiado tu destino.

Hermione que estaba aclarándose la vista y despertando su cerebro alzó la vista para ver el centauro.

—mi destino cambió cuando abusaron de mi… hoy solo reafirme lo que quiero.

—las estrellas hablaban de tres almas… ahora solo son una sola.

Hermione no le puso más atención mientras se levantaba y buscaba su varita para transfigurar un poco de ropa ya que su túnica no lo encontraba.

—alguien ha estado matando a los unicornios, solo por eso no te hacemos daño. Eres apenas un potro…

— ¿potro? —soltó una sonrisa seca—. ¿Le tienen miedo a un indefenso potro? —preguntó mientras los observaba cada uno.

—eres peligrosa, tu destino está cambiando a cada instante. Sabemos que estarás rodando por nuestro bosque…

— ¿nuestro bosque? Vaya, no sabía que el bosque prohibido era de los centauros. Los unicornios son sus mascotas o los demás animales. Es este lugar su pequeña civilización. —Preguntó ella con escepticismo y un poco de burla, escuchó como los centauros rechinaron los dientes—. Solo ignórenme, yo no he matado a los unicornios que están encontrando, yo solo tome la sangre de aquel unicornio para hacer un ritual y el unicornio lo sepulte honorablemente para que otro animal no se lo comieran. Solo ignórenme.

Encontró su varita para invocar su túnica en vez de transfigurar una nueva. Vio de nuevo a los centauros que la observaban y ella les dio una sonrisa. Recordó a su padre que hace años le había dicho.

Mi pequeña princesa… por "mi pequeña brujita malvada" y ahora estaba en el proceso en ser una. Aun no mataba pero iba por un buen caminó. Salió del bosque y se encontró con el hermano del niño-que-vivió; Harry Potter. Aquel niño siempre la observaba y la lastima o impotencia estaba escrita en su cara. Hermione lo odiaba y al verlo ella lo ignoró para irse por otro lado.

Este día era un pequeño logro para ella. Su ritual funcionó y ella sentía la magia vibrar en su cuerpo. Cuando dobló a la esquina se encontró con James Potter.

— ¿Hermione Granger? —dijo su nombre mal pronunciado.

—her-my-oh-nee. —Correggio.

El niño que vivió la observo y después de unos segundos se compuso.

—n-necesito que me… —y se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque Hermione lo pasó.

Cuando llegó al séptimo piso cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw, se encontró con el director. El director tenia mirada alarmada junto con los ojos azules, Hermione pensó que el hombre hacia algo con esos ojos, ya que brillaron.


End file.
